Episode 389 (2nd September 1964)
Plot Stan prepares for his first day of work in which he'll be wearing his chauffeur's uniform. Despite herself, even Irma is impressed by her father's attire. An icy Annie sulks over losing the talent contest but compliments from Jack and Lucille cheer her up. In the corner shop, Florrie is barely holding it together. She snaps at Elsie when she asks her to change a ten shilling note and also takes her temper out on Irma, accusing her of being late for work. Chatting to Minnie, Stan offers to take her out in the Rolls at lunchtime when he's planning to treat Hilda and Irma to a ride. Florrie feels excluded when Stan doesn't include her in the invitation and shouts at Ena when she asks if she's heard any more from her Irishman, running into the back crying. Ena invites herself along in the ride in the Rolls. Charlie, with Little Titch in tow, asks if he can also be included. As the car pulls out of the street, Albert rushes up and joins in as he returns from his allotment. They all enjoy the journey. Afterwards, Florrie is in a daze as Albert and Irma discuss the journey, during which the dog relieved itself in it and Minnie ripped a seat with her hat pin. Stan returns home having been instantly sacked after his employers saw the state of the car. Lucille goes to the club when Norman asks to see her. He offers Lucille a contract as a singer but she turns him down, not being interested in show business. Len is the latest customer to feel the sharp end of Florrie's temper when he asks her if she's heard from Frank Barlow and he storms out. Irma has had enough of her temper and walks out early. She returns home to tell her parents she'd had enough of her job, saying that Florrie is going mad. In the shop, Florrie deliberately smashes the window with a tin and breaks down sobbing. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Norman Phillips - Ray Brooks Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Sporting Club - Bar *Rosamund Street *Various streets in Weatherfield Notes *The scenes in Coronation Street and Rosamund Street were not shot on the usual set but instead on location. This meant that the frontage of a real pub stood in for the Rovers Return Inn and consequently bore little resemblance to that usually shown in the programme. The pub used was "The Amalgamated Inn" which stood on the corner of Clifton Street and Gloucester Street in Ordsall about half a mile north of Archie Street which had been used as the template for the design of the Coronation Street set in 1960. The pub was used again as the Rovers exterior in Episode 690 (26th July 1967) for shots of Annie Walker setting off in a chauffeur-driven limousine for a trip to Paris that she had won in a competition. The pub closed in 1970 and was demolished in 1971. *Incidental music is used for the scene where Stan Ogden takes friends and family out in the Rolls Royce. The scene was played in the fashion of a silent film with appropriate piano music of the children's tune We're Off in a Motor Car accompanying it. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) and Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stan takes everyone for a ride *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,474,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "How often does Maria Callas do a week at the Viaduct Sporting Club? They wouldn't know a good voice if they heard one." --- Ena Sharples: "Do you know how often I've been in a big shiny car? Twice in sixty years and I'd just like to do it once without a wet hanky in me 'and." --- Stan Ogden: "You know, it's...it's uncanny about me and work, in't it? We've never got on, 'ave we?" Category:1964 episodes Episode 0389